


Useful Knowledge

by bessemerprocess



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Apocalypse, Crossover, Gen, Half Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-17
Updated: 2004-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn was twenty when the aliens came.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Useful Knowledge

Dawn was twenty when the aliens came. Sitting on Angel's window seat in LA, carefully scribing pictograms, she didn't even jump when the electricity went out. Two weeks later she was under a mountain, doing the same thing. Who would have though Sumerian was just as useful in battling aliens as it had been for demons?


End file.
